


Nightmares

by goosebxrry



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Nyctophobia, Video Game Mechanics, also its weird writing fics for minecraft, anyway! i did learn how to tag are yall proud of me lol, bdubs has it because i write the fic i make the rules, dont ship real people, how am i meant to incorporate sleeping the night away?, its them!!!!, minecraft personas ONLY, wacky aint it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goosebxrry/pseuds/goosebxrry
Summary: Bdubs can't sleep the night away after HEP lost the Turf War and, between nightmares and mobs, he's miserable. Scar comes to by and makes sure he feels alright again.Or, Xb mentioned the idea of Bdubs not being able to use a bed for a month as a wager, and I ran with it.
Relationships: GoodTimesWithScar/BDoubleO100, scardubs
Comments: 7
Kudos: 82





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!!! me being terrified by the sound of fireworks urged me to keep writing and finish this because sometimes wriitng hurt/comfort is a good coping mechanism lol
> 
> anyway! good ol' scardubs to start your 2021! here's to a good new year that can't possibly be worse than the last one! [glass clinking noises]
> 
> as always, dont ship real people, minecraft personas only, and enjoy!

When Xb had suggested it to him, of course Bdubs had said yes. He wasn't the type to not accept challenges! He wasn't scared! H.E.P. would win anyway, so the wager would be irrelevant. He'd get to make Xb do something ridiculous instead.

But when the Mycelium Resistance won? Xb gave him that you-know-what's-about-to-happen look, and he felt his blood go ice-cold.

He couldn't use a bed for a whole month.

…It would be fine! He could always sleep on the ground or something, he wouldn't die of exhaustion, but… it didn't work the same as far as game mechanics went. He could sleep without a bed, but it lost its primary function besides giving him the rest he needed— skipping the night.

Bdubs _hated_ the dark. Why else would he be so insistent on sleeping the moment the sun set? As much as he didn't like to admit it, he was terrified. Something about it— maybe the not being able to see, or the complete vulnerability —it scared him beyond belief.

And sleeping was his escape.

Not that any hermits knew. He'd never tell them.

So in order to keep his secret, he took the wager like a champ despite it all, forcing a smile onto his face and the shake from his hands as he continued as normal, dreading the moment the sun set each day.

He tried to find hermits who would be willing to hang out with him through the night, but he didn't want to ruin everyone's sleeping schedules. After a few days, he stopped spending the night with other hermits.

Only then did he realize just how terrible this entire situation was. At least mobs didn't attack you if you slept in a real bed like he usually did, but if you didn't have one, you were just a free meal, waiting to be eaten.

(Bdubs had woken up screaming at a zombie trying to murder him multiple times. He never wanted to have to deal with a spider again, most certainly never wanted to deal with one that was looming over him when he opened his eyes, fangs already threatening to sink into his flesh.)

So, sleeping was difficult and dangerous, and his other option was forcing himself to stay awake.

Working himself to death seemed to be the best way to do so. Ruining his sleep schedule wasn't great, but he preferred it to constant nightmares and near death every time he tried to sleep. Plus, he had plenty of building to do! It was a good use of time and something he enjoyed. Perfect.

But despite his best efforts, he was still going to have nightmares.

▽

Bdubs hadn't _meant_ to fall asleep on the ground again, but at some point you're so exhausted that you don't even realize you're falling asleep until it's too late. He wasn't used to being this tired.

He wasn't sure if he was dreaming— it had become rather hard to tell, recently. He blamed the sudden disappearance of his previously very defined sleep schedule —all that mattered was that _he wasn't safe._ Something was wrong, very very wrong, and all he knew was that he couldn't run, he couldn't even _move—_

It was so dark.

He should've been alone, but he _wasn't—_

Bdubs sat up at lightning speed, a scream tearing itself involuntarily from his throat as he threw a punch at… nothing. There was nothing in front of him.

Despite the comforting realization that he was alone (at least, for now) Bdubs was still _terrified._ Blood was pounding through his ears to the point of it giving him a headache, he could feel sweat on his forehead and neck, and his breath was coming in short gasps.

Not to mention, it was nearly pitch black in the room he was in. There were blocks stacked in front of the windows because he hadn't gotten any glass to put into them and didn't want to deal with mobs, but even if they were unblocked, he didn't need to check to know it was still dark outside.

He shivered a little from how cold the space was, the chill seeping deep into his bones. It was fine, though— he just had to make himself calm down, and fall back asleep for a few more hours.

Even if a different hermit skipped the night, time went on for everyone else. He still had a while left before everything was fine again, before the sun rose and he would be safe. He could do this, though.

Then a phantom screeched outside and he shrieked again.

"No! Go away!" Bdubs shouted, backing away from the wall the sound had come through, into the centre of the room where he realized this was no better. No wall to lean against, he couldn't see behind him, he was vulnerable to attacks of anything that wanted to hurt him—

He scooted backwards until his back pressed against the wall again, and from all this commotion, he could hear some curious zombies groaning outside. _This_ is why he slept the night away.

A thud against the door almost made him scream a third time— and he would've, had he not stuffed his arm in his mouth before the noise could escape.

This was going badly, this was going _terribly,_ he was scared, he wanted— no, _needed, _—someone else with him. As much as he hated the idea of being an annoyance to the other hermits, the thought of having to sit in this awful room for the rest of the night all alone was worse. He knew he wasn't going to be sleeping.__

__He grabbed his communicator from his pocket with shaky hands._ _

__Maybe Keralis was online. Or some of the nHo were free, or maybe even Grian— they'd been growing closer recently, Bdubs was pretty comfortable with him, and he probably wouldn't judge when he found him in this state._ _

__He looked at the list of players online._ _

__It was just him and Scar._ _

___…Void._ _ _

__It wasn't that Bdubs didn't like Scar! In fact, it was… the polar opposite. He'd been trying to impress him at every possible opportunity to, trying to convince the mayor, the perfect, wonderful, charismatic and funny and skilled and charming man he was, that Bdubs was somehow good enough for… for him, he supposed._ _

__Scar seemed utterly uninterested._ _

__And seeing Bdubs like this was definitely going to make him even more uninterested, if that was even possible. He hesitated to even start tapping a message into the chat._ _

__But then a spider hissed at him from outside and he whimpered, typing as quickly as he could._ _

__BdoubleO100: scar please im at my base can yo u come ovr  
BdoubleO100: please hurrry  
BdoubleO100: pleas e 

__He pulled his knees up to his chest, rocking gently and fighting against the sob that was threatening to escape as he waited for the quiet beep that indicated Scar had replied._ _

__GoodTimewithScar: alright, omw. i'll be there soon_ _

__Then, a moment later,_ _

__GoodTimewithScar: are you okay?_ _

__Bdubs tried not to imagine the question in Scar's voice, gentle and caring. He had a certain tone that just sounded so kind and loving, no matter what was being said. You could hear the laughter in his voice when he was happy, the frown when he was sad. Which Bdubs did his best to make sure was as rare as possible; he didn't want Scar to be sad._ _

__(He'd told the thing about his voice being so gentle and loving to Doc in the past, who had laughed and told him Scar just used a special voice for him, because he _very obviously_ was lovestruck for him. Bdubs had gotten mad— Doc knew how he felt, it wasn't nice of him to play with his feelings like that.)_ _

__BdoubleO100: no_ _

__Scar sent another message to reassure him he was on his way, that he'd be there soon. Bdubs tried to take a deeper breath, hoping that maybe he could calm down even just a smidgeon before Scar arrived, but he only managed to half-choke on a sob._ _

__He buried his face into his knees._ _

__A few minutes passed, and Bdubs tried not to focus on how the room felt so suffocating, how he could practically feel the darkness reaching for him. It was awful. He _hated_ not sleeping._ _

__Then he heard a firework._ _

__"Bdubs? Oh, void—" Scar's muffled voice from through the wall followed by a creeper hissing in pain, then presumably the same creeper dying, made him lift his head. "Are you over here?"_ _

__"In here," He croaked. Void, he even _sounded_ pathetic._ _

__Not as pathetic as he felt, though._ _

__The door creaked open, and he saw Scar's face peeking in from the darkness. He had his sword drawn and looked around the room, as if looking for a threat, but upon seeing him sitting teary-eyed in the corner instead of something to fight, his posture relaxed a little and his gaze softened._ _

__He tucked his sword into his inventory and rushed over as soon as the door was shut once more, crouching beside him and pulling him into a gentle hug. Bdubs sobbed quietly, grabbing at the back of his blazer and clinging on, as if Scar was going to disappear at any moment. He hoped Scar didn't mind him getting his tears all over his clothes._ _

__"Shhh, it's okay, B. I'm here." Scar said softly, gently rubbing circles into his back. Bdubs shut his eyes tight. "Try to take a gently breath, okay? You're safe. Nothing's gonna hurt you."_ _

__The fact that Scar immediately seemed to know exactly what had happened made nothing but shame and embarrassment want to flow through his veins, but Scar was good at comforting people, so Bdubs didn't focus too hard on it._ _

__He focused on Scar's voice instead, inhaling shakily. It wasn't much, but it was improvement from his last breath nevertheless. Scar noticed this._ _

__"Good," He praised._ _

__A zombie banged on the wall outside and Bdubs's eyes shot open as he jumped, a strangled whimper escaping him despite Scar's words from a moment before. Scar just hushed him again, holding him tighter. He didn't seem to be amused or entertained by how terrified Bdubs was, which was… really nice._ _

__"They can't get inside. You're safe," Scar repeated the reassurance. Bdubs shivered against him, shutting his eyes tighter than before. "…are you cold?" Scar asked. Bdubs managed a nod._ _

__Scar carefully removed his blazer, staying as close as he possibly could to Bdubs the entire time as neither of them wanted to move away from the other, before draping it over his shoulders._ _

__Bdubs felt a much warmer and bubblier feeling flooding him, turning his face hot, and only some of it was provided by the physical warmth of the clothing. He allowed himself to melt into Scar's chest when he leaned back in, the weight of the blazer resting on his back adding to the comfort of the situation._ _

__Then, a moment later, Scar asked the fateful question: "What was it about?"_ _

__Bdubs froze, understanding that Scar was asking about his nightmare. Did he want to tell him? He held tighter onto Scar's back, fresh tears prickling at his eyes, a cold wave of _something_ unpleasant passing over him once more and almost entirely cancelling out the warmth from a moment earlier._ _

__"I… it's probably related to my, uh," He hesitated. "…fear of the dark."_ _

__Scar didn't scoff like he'd been expecting, he didn't laugh and snicker or pull away to look at his face. He just kept tracing little circles into the skin between his shoulder blades through his clothes._ _

__He could feel his breathing slowing and his heart rate decreasing as he realized Scar wasn't going to laugh at him. Bdubs pressed his cheek against the other's neck, relishing in how close they were. It felt safe. It felt _right.__ _

__"Do you want to talk about it?"_ _

__Bdubs hesitated. "It's… I'm fine, it's dumb anyway,"_ _

__Scar pulled away a little so he could meet his eyes once the words left his mouth. "Bdubs, it's not dumb. You don't have to talk about it if you don't want, but your feelings and fears aren't dumb."_ _

__He reached up to wipe a fallen tear from Bdubs' cheek with his thumb, keeping his hand there for a moment, the calloused texture contrasting with the softer skin on Bdubs' cheek._ _

__"I don't really know what it was about, if I'm being honest," Bdubs mumbled. "It was just scary."_ _

__"That's alright, you don't always remember," Scar said, rubbing his thumb over Bdubs' skin in a gentle motion. He leaned into it and his eyes fluttered shut. Bdubs wasn't afraid of not being able to see, not with Scar right there, holding him so comfortingly. "But it was just a dream, yeah? You're okay."_ _

__"Just a dream, I'm okay," He repeated quietly, opening his eyes._ _

__Scar smiled, his emerald eyes soft and caring and glittering with… love. Bdubs could deny it, he could pretend it wasn't true— but now, with Scar's hand resting gently on his cheek, their faces a few pixels apart, the feeling of terror from earlier melting away… he could see it clear as day._ _

__…Maybe Doc _hadn't_ been lying._ _

__Scar seemed to see it, too. He took a deep breath, his hand tracing down Bdub's face with a touch so light he was half-sure he'd imagined it, until he was cupping his jaw more so than his cheek. Bdubs reached up to put his hand over Scar's._ _

__He probably wouldn't have been so forward any other day. He blamed the leftover adrenaline and the lack of sleep clouding his judgement. Or how close Scar was. Maybe all three._ _

__"Thanks for coming," He murmured. "Sorry for—"_ _

__"Don't apologize," Scar cut him off, voice still gentle and quiet. "you didn't do anything wrong."_ _

__They sat still for a moment, Scar's hand gently cupping his face, Bdubs still holding his hand there, before Scar cleared his throat and started standing. He gently tugged on his wrist to pull him up with him. "C'mon, let's get you to a bed."_ _

__"Wait, no, I can't use—"_ _

___"Bdubs."_ Scar stopped him before he could continue, voice still holding the caring tone but going a little more stern. "I understand that you're trying to keep your wager, but this is… I can't let you keep doing this to yourself. You need to sleep."_ _

__"I can sleep without a bed," Bdubs argued._ _

__"You did that, you had a nightmare." Scar countered._ _

__"I won't have another nightmare if you stay." Bdubs blurted out. Scar froze, a blush spreading down his cheeks, and Bdubs immediately began to stutter out an apology, doing his best to ignore how his face was also turning red. "…S-sorry, I don't know w-why—"_ _

__"I can stay," Scar said quietly._ _

__"…Are you sure?" Bdubs asked. Scar moved his grip down from his wrist to hold his hand, squeezing gently. "Of course! I'd really love to." His voice softened, and he gave Bdubs _that_ look again. The really fond and loving one. "Where do you want us to sleep?"_ _

__He swallowed the lump in his throat, tightening his grip on Scar's hand but looking away. "I don't really have a set place, you can decide. Somewhere warmer, maybe?"_ _

__"Warmer…" Scar mumbled, looking around. "I don't think anywhere in here's super warm, but I can, uh, we can share body heat instead, i-if you'd like that," He trailed off a little. Bdubs face heated up for the third time (or maybe the fourth, or sixth, or eighth— he'd lost count) since Scar had come bursting through the door like a knight. Or a hero. Like _his_ hero._ _

__"…Yeah, sounds good to me," Bdubs murmured. Scar reluctantly let go of him, rummaging through his inventory._ _

__Scar spent a few moments crafting a blanket from the spare wool in his inventory before sitting down against the wall, inviting Bdubs over by spreading his arms and moving the blanket to make a pocket._ _

__He nervously walked over, sitting and scooting over to lean against Scar, who quickly pulled the blanket up to cover them both. It was… surprisingly warm, actually. He hadn't expected it to be very effective. He melted into Scar's arms._ _

__"Nice, right?" Scar asked, cooing as Bdubs sighed contentedly, nodding and resting his head on Scar's chest._ _

__"I can hear your heartbeat," Bdubs mumbled, moving his hand up to rest on Scar's chest, over his heart. He could feel his skin heating as he blushed, his heart rate speeding up to something similar to that of a hummingbird's, and huffed out an amused breath._ _

__"Goodnight, Scar." He said, then, with a little surge of confidence: "I love you,"_ _

__Scar froze for a moment, and he was scared he'd blown it. That he really was uninterested, that this _was_ just him being nice to a friend, that he didn't want anything more with Bdubs, oh void, this had been a mistake—_ _

__Then he leaned down, planting a little kiss in Bdubs' hair. Pure relief washed over him. Sleeping without skipping the night had never felt more appealing; Bdubs didn't want tp rush this. He wanted to enjoy every single tic of it._ _

__"I love you, too."_ _

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! have a lovely morning/evening/night, wherever you are!!!


End file.
